Another Choice
by KitTheFangirl
Summary: Thanks to Netflix, I have only seen the first 3 seasons of Warehouse 13. Therefore, this takes place in my perfect future. Claudia is officially an agent and has been playing with the band. There's nothing wrong with that. She was still trying to find Todd. Until, one day, her laptop goes 'BEEP'. And she has to make a decision that changes her life forever. Claudia x Todd Self Harm
1. Chapter 1- Warehouse Policy

**Another Choice**_by KitTheFangirl_

_Thanks to Netflix, I have only seen the first 3 seasons of Warehouse 13. Therefore, this takes place in my perfect future. I obviously dont own Warehouse 13. Claudia is offically an agent and has been playing with the band with Dwayne. There's nothing wrong with that. She was still trying to find Todd. Until, one day, her laptop goes 'BEEP'. And she has to make a decision that changes her life forever... DUH DUH DUH! Claudia x Todd (Toddia) -Kit_

My life is full of hard choices.-

-Hello, my name is Claudia Donovan. I am an agent at Warehouse 13. Then again, you already knew that and I don't know why I'm supposed to tell you, but okay. I'm a techie. I work with our computers, security systems, inventory, the works. Sometimes I have field work, like when Pete and Myka are busy and Jinxy and I have to go check out the 'PING'. But, you knew that too. And I still don't understand why I'm still telling you all this instead of the important thing. The thing that happened. The reason I'm here and not working.

Why am I here? I'm here because- because... I'm here because- Well, now I see why you didn't have me start there. I don't think I've said aloud what happened. It's only seven words. That's it. Seven impossible words. I can think them. Oh, God can I think them! I think them even when I try not to! But, I can't say them. Saying them aloud, makes them real. It can't be real. But, they won't let me back to work until I talk about it. So, I guess I'll start from the 'BEEP'. No- not the 'BEEP'; how about just before? When everything was right with the world, stressful, but normal, and right.-

-I was finally back home to Leena's. After working 12 hours at the warehouse trying to find some guy's watch, I was able to go jam with my band. I'd been doing this everyday and, finally, I was able to relax. So, I ran a hot bath, turned on Pandora, and took a breath. Sinking into the steaming bath, I could feel the hot water lapping over my sore muscles, relaxing me almost instantaniously. That lasted about 5 minutes.

But, then, I heard a high pitched 'BEEP' come from my laptop. I felt all the muscles in my body tense again. I'd know that 'BEEP' from anywhere. So, I jumped from the bath, wrapped a towel around me, and sprinted to my room. I typed furiously into my laptop. 'No.. No.. No.. The 'BEEP' couldn't have gone off!' But, it did, in fact, go off.-

-You're probably wondering what the 'BEEP' was. Then again, you've already talked to Pete, and Myka, and Jinxy, and Artie, so you probably already know what it was. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. Tell you anyway? Well, okay. The 'BEEP' signaled that I'd found T- To- Him. The 'BEEP' meant that I had found Him. At first, He was just a guy who I had met, but He became more. He wa- No, I don't think I can say that. So let's make the story present tense. Present tense as if it could change. As if I could somehow change my disicion just by talking in the present tense. Let's keep going, I need to finish the story to get back to work.-


	2. Chapter 2- Finally Found You

**Another Choice**_by KitTheFangirl_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Thanks to Netflix, I have only seen the first 3 seasons of Warehouse 13. Therefore, this takes place in my perfect future. I obviously dont own Warehouse 13. Claudia is offically an agent and has been playing with the band with Dwayne. There's nothing wrong with that. She was still trying to find Todd. Until, one day, her laptop goes 'BEEP'. And she has to make a decision that changes her life forever... DUH DUH DUH! Claudia x Todd (Toddia) -Kit_

My life is full of hard choices.-

-Okay, where was I? Oh. I remember. I was reliving the worst part of my life for _you._ A random person who I don't even know. But, Warehouse policy, right. Can't work till I talk. So, okay. I'll talk. In present tense.-

-I scream and Steve is the first in my room, weapon ready. I don't even notice. I wrap my arms aroung his neck and hug him. "I found him, Jinxy! I did it!" Myka is next, followed by Pete, who still had some shampoo in his hair.

"What? What is it?" Myka asks. And I hug her too. I'm tearing up and I whisper "I found him, Myka! I found Todd!"-

-Woah! That's the first time I said his name since the incident. It feels good. Todd.. Toddorama.. I-I miss him. He... he was my best friend. He was my boyfriend and I love him! Great! Now I'm crying! Let's just keep going.-

-I pack my bags and head out the door, hugging everybody goodbye. I have a plane ticket to Indianapolis, Indiana. I'm about to go and see the love of my life.-

-I think I can talk in the past tense now. I understand I can't change it but... I wish I could. My desicion was selfish. I didn't even think about it, about the conciquences. Back to the story.-

-I arrived in Indiana and rented a car. His house was a small three bedroom, two bath. I guessed he didn't live alone. I rang the doorbell and a woman opened. "Hello." She said with a smile.

"I'm looking for Sam." I say. Sam was his new name, according to the file. Sam Phillips. How normal. I liked Todd better.

"Sam! There's someone here to see you!" She called.

"Hold on!" A voice called from a back room. Todd's voice. I almost melted. Todd's handler opened the door in order to see me.

"You!" He said.

"Hey!" I said.

He glared at me for a second before calling, "Sam, you may want to hurry up." A door opened up and footsteps came down the hallway. My heart was racing a million miles a minute. I felt like it would burst.

That's when I saw his face. Tears were streaming down my face and my legs were made of pudding and I couldn't think in complete sentances and I couldn't think of what to say. All that left my mouth was "T-T-Tod-d..."

"C-Claudiola.." He ran at me and my arms reached around his neck and his' around my waist. Our lips found each other and all the the hurt, heartbreak, longing, and waiting poured itself into or kiss. When we pulled away to breath, I said, "I told you I'd find you." He replied, "I never doubted you!" Then, I burried my face in his neck and cried. Eventually, the two adults left us and Todd grabbed my hand, pulling me to his bedroom. We sat on his bed and talked and made out, and eventually fell asleep. Together at last.-


	3. Chapter 3- Less Than 12 Hours

**Another Choice**_by KitTheFangirl_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Thanks to Netflix, I have only seen the first 3 seasons of Warehouse 13. Therefore, this takes place in my perfect future. Claudia is offically an agent and has been playing with the band with Dwayne. There's nothing wrong with that. She was still trying to find Todd. Until, one day, her laptop goes 'BEEP'. And she has to make a decision that changes her life forever... DUH DUH DUH! Claudia x Todd (Toddia) -Kit_

My life is full of hard choices.

I woke up in his arms. Todd/Sam was still asleep. Suddenly, the Farnsworth began ringing. Todd moaned and opened his eyes. I answered to a very unhappy Artie, who was lecturing me on not checking into the hotel or calling and making him worry.

Before he finished, I just.. well.. had to try to contain my laughter. I was so happy. For the first time, after two endless years of searching, I was laying with my techie boyfriend. Todd sat up on his elbows so that Artie could see him. Artie stopped and stared, realizing that we had slept in the same bed and probably thinking the worst. Sam decided to cut explanations short and tease Artie and just said, "Hello, sir. Can she call you back later? I'm attempting to de-flower my beautiful girlfriend." Then, for dramatic effect, I hung up the Farnsworth. I giggled and turned to Todd. "You really going to de-flower me?" He leaned close to me, his lips touching my ear, and whipered, "Only with your permission, Ms. Donovan."

In less than 12 hours, I'd make the worst desicion of my life. But, you knew that too. And you know what the decision was. But, you are here because of Warehouse ploicy so I guess I have to continue this torturous story.

Todd decided that he wanted to take me out on a date. So, feeling up to the occasion, I kissed him goodbye, went shopping for something to wear, while talking with Myka on the Farnsworth, checked into my hotel, and, well, dressed up. Not soon enough, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to reveal my hot boyfriend, dressed in a tux. He was staring. "Wow..." he said. "Wow yourself." I laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. First, he treated me to dinner at this nice restrant, then we watched the new horror movie in theaters, in which I cuddled close to him even though I see scarier stuff daily.

We didn't want the night to end, so he took me to the park. Todd and I walked, hand in hand. Eventually, I got cold since it was getting late and I was wearing a dress. He gave me his jacket. It was really cheesy but so sweet. Eventually, we were sitting on a bench near the deserted playground. Suddenly, there was a guy walking towards us. He was tall and looked really familliar. The man worked for John Conte, I soon found out.

Todd grabbed my hand and we both stood up. He pushed me behind him as if to protect me, but Sam was afraid. He was pale and shaking. The intruder handed Todd a peice of paper and ran away. Todd turned around and kissed me as if it was for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4- The Choice

**Another Choice**_by KitTheFangirl_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Thanks to Netflix, I have only seen the first 3 seasons of Warehouse 13. Therefore, this takes place in my perfect future. Claudia is offically an agent and has been playing with the band with Dwayne. There's nothing wrong with that. She was still trying to find Todd. Until, one day, her laptop goes 'BEEP'. And she has to make a decision that changes her life forever... DUH DUH DUH! Claudia x Todd (Toddia) -Kit_

My life is full of hard choices.

I'm back again. Okay. So I didn't know what to do, in that moment. I was still prosessing the information running through my mind. But, here's what happened.

Todd dragged me towards the street where we got into his car. He wouldn't let me see the card so, as he drove, I stole it from him and read it.

_**I found you.**_

_**-John Conte**_

We eventually got back to his place and Todd ran inside. We ran straight into his room and shut his door. He turned and kissed me. "Claudia..." Then there was silence as everything processed. Todd was the one to break the silence. "We have two options. Option number one, I tell my handler what happened and I go awa again." "I don't like that option," I said, kissing him. "Option two," he said. "I go back to Univille with you and try to stay alive. We'd be together."

I-I didn't even think about it! If I had given it a second, a minute, thought.. maybe..

"Option two. I can't loose you again, Todd." I said, selfishly. And that was it. Todd grabbed a bag and bean packing. He hid the bag under his bed. "Meet me at the park at midnight." Then he kissed me and I left.

Five minutes till midnight, I sat at the park, on the bench. Not soon enough, Todd stood next to me. I stood up. And then my life changed.


	5. Chapter 5- The End

**Another Choice**_by KitTheFangirl_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Thanks to Netflix, I have only seen the first 3 seasons of Warehouse 13. Therefore, this takes place in my perfect future. Claudia is offically an agent and has been playing with the band with Dwayne. There's nothing wrong with that. She was still trying to find Todd. Until, one day, her laptop goes 'BEEP'. And she has to make a decision that changes her life forever... DUH DUH DUH! Claudia x Todd (Toddia) -Kit_

My life is full of hard choices.

-I'm back again. This is the last time, right. You think you can get me to say thoes seven little words that have haunted me every night. I'm telling you, I can't. It's not that I won't. Or that, it's all in my head. I just can't say it. Saying it, make it real.-

-There was a loud sound. And I can almost remember it. But, it doesn't come to mind. I can tell you what it was. It was the sound of the butt of a gun against the back of my head. I fell to the ground instantly. In the distance, I heard Todd's voice call my name. But, he wasn't in the distance. He was right next to me.

My vision was blurry, but I watched Todd hit the ground. He was facing me and there was blood dripping down his face. I tried to call out to him, but everything went black.-

-I woke up and he was gone! Okay?! Todd is dead and it's my fault!... It's my fault... All my fault...-

-Two Weeks Later-

I now sit, alone, in my room. My laptop is still here, my bed hasn't moved, and nothing has changed since that day. I've accepted what has happened as reality, but I havn't come to terms with it. I don't think I ever will. I pull out a pen and paper and I write,

**Dear Artie, Pete, Myka, Jinksy, anyone who cares,**

** I'm not sure who's going to find this note. I'm sorry about that. Artie, you were supposed to protect me. Don't worry. You did a bang up job and don't take this out on yourself or anyone else. And try to have a little fun now and then. Okay? Pete, you were like the other brother I never knew I wanted. Don't drink again. I think I like you just the way you are. Myka, don't work to hard. Leena, you're amazing. Even though you did, almost get me kicked out of the Warehouse that one time. Mrs. Frederic, smile sometimes, please. Jinksy... I saved you for last because Im not sure what to say to you. You are.. You were my partner and I'll miss you. You were my beat friend. My BFFE (Best Friend Forever and Ever) whether you like it or not. So, don't forget me. Okay? You guys were the family I never really guys. I'll miss you.**

And then I swallow some sleeping pills. Not just some... I swallow the entire bottle. Then, I down my glass of wine and I fall asleep... And I won't wake up.

_**AN:**_ I hope you liked it! This was fun to write and I'm a little glad it's over. "WHAT?" screamed all my favorite characters. I don't mean it like that! I mean that, now that this is over, I can start a new fanfic! "Oh" says Todd and Claudia. Anyway, I already know what I am going to write for the next one and I'm writing it tonight! So I'll stop typing. Bye! 3


End file.
